La danza de lirios blancos
by sabri10chase
Summary: tsuna sawada tenia amigas y un objetivo, pero su mundo se vera de cabeza cuando de italia lleguen visitantes inesperados con una propuesta aun mas inesperada, ¿Que hacer?, pues seguir andando, que la pasarela no espera a nadie y una dama no puede quedarse quieta a esperar el final del desfile. Fem27
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece. Todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Esta historia es un AU, que no sigue el canon, prepárense para sorpresas. Este es un fem tsuna.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El principio del juego.**

Morimoto yuki tenía un objetivo, un sueño, y estaba decidida a alcanzarlo. Soñaba con fundar su propia agencia de modelaje y trabajar de la mano con diseñadores famosos cumpliendo los sueños de montones de chicas que querían desfilar en las mejores pasarelas del mundo. Yuki llevaba toda su vida preparándose para alcanzar su sueño, siempre estaba pendiente de los cambios en la moda, los estilos, los estereotipo, busco patrones, estudio duro, pero el primer paso que la llevo hacia su sueño lo dio cuando estaba noveno grado, y conoció a sus dos kohai: raintoru mika y raintoru maki. Fue cuando las ruedas del destino empezaron a girar.

Las mellizas estaban en séptimo grado en ese momento, y un día de verano ambas se encontraron en el parque de namimori, fue casualidad, o tal vez fue el destino, pero las mellizas cruzaron caminos con yuki.

Mika, la mayor de las mellizas, tenía una pasión por el cabello y el maquillaje; normalmente su hermana era su modelo y conejillo de indias para probar nuevos estilos y peinados, así como maquillajes. Maki por otra parte había heredado de su padre el amor a la fotografía por lo que nunca salía a ningún lugar sin su cámara desde que tenía ocho años. Sus padres trabajaban en una revista, su madre era la redactora y su padre el fotógrafo, por lo que las chicas tenían mucho tiempo para ellas sin sus padres presentes.

El conocer a yuki y pasar toda una tarde con ella, hizo ver a las gemelas todo un nuevo panorama. Yuki les dio a las mellizas una idea de cómo trabajar con sus talentos y en un ambiente común para llegar lejos juntas. Fue gracias a esa tarde que cuando iniciaron las clases en septiembre el club de modelaje de namimori middle school nació.

Encontrar miembros del club no era difícil, en poco tiempo había 20 miembros entre modelos estilistas y fotógrafos, y yuki como presidenta conseguía que sus modelos fueran invitados en eventos escolares incluso logro que el periódico escolar imprimiera una revista con tendencias que se repartía cada dos semanas.

* * *

Cuando yuki se graduó de la secundaria estudio administración en la universidad y el club quedo en manos de las mellizas, quienes lo mantuvieron a flote los siguientes dos años, fue en ese tiempo que conocieron a sawada tsunami.

Tsunami estaba en su último año de primaria y era intimidada por sus compañeros de clase, excepto por unos pocos. Una tarde después de ser atacada después de la escuela como todos los días, tsunami se dirigía a su casa pensando en cómo ocultar los moretones para que su madre no se preocupara.

Mika se sorprendió cuando choco con una niña de primaria, más todavía cuando noto los golpes y la suciedad en la niña que no podía tener más de 11 años.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto con cautela, la niña hizo una mueca, pero sonrió ligeramente, pero no llego a sus ojos.

\- si, lo siento… soy muy torpe – respondió y mika se asombró ante la suavidad de su voz, mirándola bien noto que debajo de la suciedad y el desorden la niña tenía una tez blanca perfecta y sus rasgos eran claramente japoneses, pero tenían unos cuantos detalles que delataban sangre extranjera. Y su cabello, si bien era un desastre no era incorregible. Ella era preciosa incluso siendo tan joven.

\- me llamo raintoru mika – le dijo y ella se veía nerviosa, como un ratón asustado.

\- Sa… sawada … t… tsunami – logro decir, por lo que no tenía confianza en si misma, mika no estaba segura de por que, pero algo en esa niña le recordaba a yuki, quien había ido a la universidad un año antes, había algo en esos ojos marrones, un brillo que mika solo había visto en los ojos de yuki.

\- sawada-san, si no es molestia me podrías decir que te causo esos moretones – la chica se veía francamente aterrada – te juro que no diré nada, es solo que no puedo entender por que alguien atacaría a una chica – la niña se veía un poco vacilante pero luego decidió decirle.

\- fueron los chicos de la escuela, ellos… ellos me golpean porque soy dame-tsuna y… y no puedo hacer nada bien – tsunami se veía cerca de las lágrimas y mika no podía soportar verla así.

\- tsunami, ven conmigo – ella quería protestar, pero mika no le dio oportunidad, tomo sus cosas y las de tsunami y la jalo para que la siguiera,

\- espera mika-san… ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunto tsunami nerviosa y algo asustada, esto contaba como secuestro.

\- a mi casa – respondió mika sin perder el ritmo – vamos a hacer algo con tu imagen y tu confianza ok – tsunami solo pudo asentir porque una pequeña sensación casi invisible en su cabeza le decía que debía seguir a la chica mayor.

Caminaron un rato y luego llegaron a una casa de dos pisos bastante común, la persona que los recibió era una chica muy parecida a mika, pero con varias diferencias notables.

\- tsunami, esta es mi melliza menor maki – tsunami se inclinó torpemente pero francamente no sabía que decir.

\- nee-san ¿Qué pasa, porque la trajiste? – pregunto la melliza sirviéndoles té y dándole a tsunami una mirada escrutadora,

\- tsunami es mi nuevo proyecto de renovación – respondió mika.

\- espera ¿Qué… - fue interrumpida.

\- yuki-aneki nunca me perdonaría que dejara una niña necesitada sin ayudar, así que a partir de ahora serás mi aprendiz, además de mi modelo, trabajaremos en tu confianza y en tu apariencia, y cuando yuki-aneki y nosotras fundemos nuestra agencia de modelaje trabajaras con nosotras – su tono no dejo lugar a disputas, pero tsunami no podía dejar de pensar que se estaba decidiendo su futuro sin su consentimiento.

\- etto… mika-san yo… yo no puedo ser modelo, soy muy torpe y yo… - pero no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpida nuevamente esta vez por maki.

\- veo lo que quieres decir – dijo la melliza menor – hay que trabajar en esa confianza y pronto – cuando vio a tsunami intentar protestar nuevamente decidió seguir – tsunami-chan mi hermana y yo podemos ver en ti algo que al parecer tú no puedes – tomo otro sorbo de té – eres muy bonita, adorable incluso y en unos años más serás una de las chicas más bonitas de esta ciudad. Sabemos que la gente puede ser cruel, a nuestros 17 años podemos decirlo con seguridad, pero también sabemos que eso solo pasa si tú lo permites, por favor permítenos ayudarte – tsuna aún no estaba segura, pero algo en su interior, un calor donde antes había frio, le enviaba la sensación de que debía aceptar.

* * *

Unos años más tarde tsuna diría que esa fue la mejor decisión que tomo nunca. Inicio con un corte de pelo que hizo que el cabello de tsuna dejara de verse como una melena de león y más como el de la niña que era. Unos meses después en las vacaciones los resultados ya eran visibles, si bien tsuna aun carecía de confianza ya no iba por allí rindiéndose a ser atacada, en su lugar estudio duro y con la ayuda de mika y maki sus notas subieron, si bien no era la mejor logro ubicarse en un mejor puesto y por lo tanto los profesores no podían intimidarla, sus figuras de hermana estaban furiosas cuando se enteraron de que incluso los profesores le acosaban.

Tsuna también consiguió las primeras amigas de su edad, en kurokawa hanna y en sasagawa kyoko, la última le recordaba un poco a su madre y la otra tenía una actitud tan madura y tranquila que tsuna no podía evitar admirarla. Ambas notaron el esfuerzo que ponía tsuna en mejorar y empezaron a pasar tiempo juntas. Mika y maki las aprobaron totalmente y kyoko acepto convertirse en una modelo como tsuna, hanna por otro lado dijo que deseaba convertirse en abogada, por lo que no acepto la oferta de modelaje como algo a largo plazo. Aun así, ninguna de las tres chicas acepto ser parte del club de modelaje cuando llegaran a secundaria pues a tsuna aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer en la confianza y pánico escénico y kyoko no estaba interesada.

Ese mismo verano yuki regreso por las vacaciones, pero no sola, con ella vino su prima nagi. Una chica tímida y sin amigos que casi nunca hablaba y cuando lo hacía era en voz tan baja que era difícil escucharla, así que yuki decidió sacarla de su caparazón y la llevo consigo. La chica de 20 años estaba encantada con tsuna, kyoko y hanna, se alegró más al ver que encajaron con nagi tan perfectamente. No paso mucho para que el trio se hiciera un cuarteto y yuki había dicho que para el siguiente año se aseguraría de que nagi fuera transferida a namimori.

Tsuna encontró su ídolo en yuki, ella era increíble, era hermosa, inteligente y sabía lo que quería. Tsuna deseo tener hermanas como yuki, mika y maki, pero ella era hija única y francamente no había visto a su padre desde que tenía ocho.

Cundo las vacaciones de invierno tocaron puerta yuki y nagi regresaron y con ellas llego ichigo, la mejor amiga de yuki y su futura socia al montar su agencia de modelaje. Fue ese invierno cuando conocieron a miura haru quien, en palabras de yuki, era un diamante en bruto a la hora de diseñar. Así el cuarteto se hizo un quinteto y mika y maki no podían estar más aliviadas, el siguiente año sería el ultimo de ellas antes de entrar en la universidad y temían que al irse ellas tsuna perdería toda la confianza que había ganado, pero sabían que si tenía a sus amigas a su lado ella seguiría mejorando.

* * *

El primer año de secundaria de tsuna se gastó en pasar tiempo con sus amigas y estudiar, así poco a poco tsuna fue dejando atrás el apodo de dame-tuna, las cinco chicas se convirtieron en los ídolos de la clase y nadie parecía recordar los años de primaria.

Ese verano ichigo y yuki compraron un edificio, era muy viejo y necesitaba muchas reparaciones, pero ambas afirmaron que su corazón les decía que era el correcto. Les tomo todo el verano simplemente limpiar y despejar las plantas, sin mencionar que era un trabajo lento debido a que si bien había dinero todo debía ser presupuestado y contabilizado.

En septiembre hubo un acontecimiento que impulso a tsuna a tomar más acción en su destino. Sucedió cuando regresaba de clases con sus amigas, se dirigían a la casa de mika y maki, que les estaban dando de cocina, cuando se vieron rodeadas. Era todo un grupo de chicos que solo podían ser descritos como yankis. Las chicas intentaron defenderse, pero ninguna era particularmente buena en la lucha. Fue cuando en medio de un forcejeo uno de ellos empujo al suelo a tsuna demasiado fuerte quedando la chica inconsciente y empezando a sangrar que los tipos huyeron. Las chicas trataban de despertar a tsuna mientras inútilmente intentaban detener el sangrado.

En su mente tsuna estaba perdida, le dolía mucho la cabeza y se sentía flotar cada vez más lejos, vagamente oyó el eco de la vos de sus amigas, kyoko lloraba y haru le rogaba quedarse y no morir. Tsuna no quería morir, ahora tenía amigas y un objetivo, ella quería vivir, vivir y convertirse en modelo con sus amigas y hermanas mayores a su lado. Algo dentro de tsuna se rompió, y un enorme calor le invadió, fue como si por fin recuperara ese algo que le faltaba desde hace tiempo, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo perdido pero que ahora había sido encontrado. La sensación era gloriosa.

* * *

Cuando tsuna despertó estaba en el hospital, donde se le explico que fue una suerte que lograron salvarla, ya que había perdido mucha sangre. Estuvo durante una semana en el hospital hasta que hizo una recuperación completa en la cual fue visitada por sus amigas y recibió cartas de ichigo y yuki.

La tsuna que regreso a la escuela era una totalmente nueva, tenía as confianza, más alegría, era como si las cadenas que la habían mantenido atrapada durante años hubieran desaparecido, esto también afecto a sus amigas todas parecían más radiantes, más felices, más fuertes. Pero la experiencia cercana a la muerte llevo a tsuna a pensar en su propia fuerza por lo que pidió a su madre que la inscribiera en artes marciales, y por supuesto sus mejores amigas le siguieron. Mika y maki se abstuvieron pues los exámenes finales se acercaban y ellas debían dedicarse a estudiar para entrar en la universidad.

Tsuna tomo las artes marciales como un pez en el agua, era una natural. Cada una de las chicas tenía un estilo único, tsuna peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con velocidad y fuerza en una mezcla de varios estilos, nagi usaba un Bo de metal que manipulaba como si fuera una extensión de si misma, hanna prefería el estilo de karate puro, y kyoko y haru se inclinaron para el kung fu. El aprender, así como instalarse en su nueva rutina de ejercicios fue duro, pero todas acordaron no querer estar de nuevo tan indefensas en una situación como la que habían vivido. Kyoko se inscribió también en clases de primeros auxilios, se juró a si misma nunca volver a ser inútil cuando las personas a su alrededor estuvieran heridas.

Así otro año paso, las mellizas se fueron a la universidad, las chicas pasaron a séptimo grado y sin las mellizas y yuki el club de modelaje fue cerrado. Pero estaba bien ya que las fundadoras ya tenían planes y eran más grandes que un club de secundaria.

* * *

Ese verano nuevamente las chicas se reunieron, estaban en lo que en un futuro seria su sede y yuki hablaba sobre presupuestos y reparaciones y lo mucho que costaría.

\- yuki-aneki – le llamo tsuna – creo que se cuál es la solución a nuestros problemas – eso llamo la atención de las siete chicas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Cuál tsuna-chan? – pregunto mika.

\- cuando era pequeña pregunte a mi mama de donde venia nuestro dinero si ella no trabajaba y ella me dijo que todo era pagado por mi padre – las chicas se sintieron un poco sorprendidas, a tsuna no le gustaba hablar de su padre ausente – ella me dijo que existe una cuenta bancaria a mi nombre donde mi padre deposita dinero para mí, el hombre no entiende que no necesito 100,000 yenes cada dos meses – las chicas se asombraron sabían que el padre de tsuna ganaba bastante dinero pues ella nunca parecía estar falta de dinero pero nunca imaginaron que tanto – en fin la cuenta está llena de dinero que nunca he tocado desde que nací, podemos usarla para levantar este lugar – las chicas se sorprendieron, tsuna básicamente les estaba regalando dinero.

\- tsuna nunca podríamos aceptar que tu pagues todo con tu dinero – le dijo yuki seriamente.

\- piénsalo como una inversión, además de tu modelo seré tu socia y así cuando esté funcionando yo obtendré el pago en unos años – replico tsuna tratando de convencerla.

\- yuki-aneki – hablo hanna – podemos decirle a mi padre que nos asesore e incluso que haga los contratos, personalmente pienso que es una buena opción, así para el próximo año cuando ichigo-aneki y tu terminen la universidad la sede estará construida y pueden empezar a trabajar de inmediato – yuki pareció pensarlo y luego se volvió a ichigo, mika y maki.

\- ¿Qué piensan ustedes? – les pregunto.

\- es en realidad una buena idea yuki – afirmo ichigo – estoy de acuerdo – las mellizas asintieron.

\- yuki-aneki, es bueno y podrás reclutar el equipo para cuando nosotras lleguemos, y las chicas pueden trabajar como modelos juveniles – convino maki – en namimori hay muchas chicas que querrían trabajar con nosotras, sobre todo los anteriores miembros del club – yuki vio que en realidad no podía rechazar por lo que soltó un suspiro de resignación.

\- bien, pero juro tsuna-chan que te devolveré cada yen – tsuna sonrió a su ídolo y asintió.

El padre de hanna, un abogado de renombre en la ciudad le dijo que, aunque la cuenta estuviera a nombre de tsuna, al no ser mayor de edad no podía hacer el trato, pero nana sawada estaba más que feliz de firmar en lugar de su hija, ella haría lo que fuera para asegurarse que su preciosa tsu-chan siguiera sonriendo como lo hacía cuando estaba con sus amigas.

Con todos los papeles firmados, solo quedaba iniciar los planes de construcción. En los siguientes meses el viejo edificio se empezó a convertir en la sede de una agencia de modelaje en toda regla. Yuki se había asegurado de tener una red de conocidos en la universidad que le permitían encontrar algunos puestos para sus modelos y poder dar a conocer su nombre.

Todo se puso en marcha en el otoño del siguiente año, coincidiendo por esas fechas con el cumpleaños 13 de tsuna, esta tuvo su primer trabajo modelando para una revista deportiva su nueva línea de ropa. Poco a poco la agencia gano algo de prestigio y algunas ciudades empezaron a contratarlos, mika y maki ayudaban cuando estaban de descansos de la universidad. La agencia de lirios blancos estaba en funcionamiento y todo parecía perfecto para las chicas.

* * *

Pero lo que ninguna de las chicas sabia era que una tormenta se acercaba a poner sus vidas de cabeza, ninguna estaba preparada, no tenían por que estarlo. Pero esta tormenta venia con todo a arrasar con lo que se encontrara a su paso sin detenerse, sin tener piedad, esta peligrosa, poderosa, y francamente aterradora tormenta tenía un nombre. Vongola, la más grane y poderosa familia de la mafia y cuyo poder podía rebasar las líneas de la fantasía, venia en camino, se estaba acercando y nadie estaba debidamente preparada ni suficientemente cuerda como para poder enfrentarla, nadie podría detenerla, nadie podría resistirla. Vongola venía a por todas y con todas sus fuerzas llegaba para quedarse.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Edades: tsuna, kyoko, haru, hanna, nagi =13 años. / mika, maki =20 años. / yuki, ichigo =23 años.**

 **Esta historia gira entorno a tsuna y sus amigas al igual que sus figuras de hermanas mayores y como llevan su vida con toda a locura que ser amiga de tsuna produce. Prepárense para sorpresas, este no es el típico fic con fem tsuna. Díganme con quien quieren emparejar a las chicas, acepto votos.**

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado y por favor comenten y déjenme su opinión. Díganme si les gusta y si debo continuar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **El primer movimiento.**

* * *

Sawada tsunami sabía que ese no iba a ser un buen día cuando al bajar a desayunas se encontró con su padre dormido y rodeado de botellas de cerveza en el sofá. Tsunami no había visto al hombre en persona desde que tenía ocho años y la última vez que se reportó con una de sus ridículas postales había sido hacia año y medio.

Tsuna trato de ignorarlo y dirigirse a la cocina, ese día tenía una sesión de fotos con los nuevos diseños de haru-chan, al parecer una diseñadora de tokio estaba interesada en sus bocetos. Tsuna se preparó su te diario y comió un tazón de frutas con leche, prefería el café, pero mika-aneki se lo había prohibido cuando se dio cuenta que le causaba insomnio y por lo tanto marcas bajo los ojos.

Tsunami se aseguró de salir con cuidado, dejándole una nota a su madre de que llegaría un poco tarde, y que no se preocupara. Tsunami sabía que si su padre estaba en casa su madre no despertaría en varias horas por lo que no se molestó en despedirse, después de todo no quería despertar al vago en su sofá.

Tsunami camino hacia la escuela tranquilamente, en el camino se encontró con kyoko, haru y hanna que la esperaban en la esquina.

\- te vez deprimida – le dijo hanna directamente antes de cualquier saludo.

\- si, mi padre regreso – respondió tsuna con un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué no estaba en el polo sur? – cuestiono haru con la ceja arqueada, su voz desbordando sarcasmo.

\- ¿Por qué regreso? – pregunto kyoko.

\- realmente no lose, hoy cuando desperté estaba tirado en el sofá rodeado de botellas de cerveza y me fui lo más rápido posible, antes de que despertara – contesto a sus amigas.

\- eres consciente de que no puedes evitarlo siempre ¿verdad? – cuestiono hanna.

\- si, lo sé – dijo tsuna con un suspiro – pero al menos por hoy, ya hablare con el cuándo llegue a casa – su voz tenía una nota de resignación.

\- ¿Cómo están? – la voz de nagi llego de su izquierda, donde la chica en cuestión estaba saliendo de su casa.

\- bien nagi-chan – contesto kyoko – pero el padre de tsuna-chan regreso a casa – nagi hizo una pausa mas no dijo nada sobre el tema. Ella era quien comprendía mejor de todas la situación de tsuna con su padre pues había sido ignorada por los suyos durante años hasta que yuki-aneki llego y la trajo a namimori.

Durante el resto del día todo era tan normal que tsuna casi se olvidó de su padre, solo los típicos chicos y chicas de la escuela haciendo sus típicas cosas. Pero había algo que le decía que esa tranquilidad no iba a durar.

* * *

Demostró ser cierto cuando al final de clases un auto de lujo negro estaba estacionado frente a la escuela, tsuna podría haberlo ignorado si su padre y un chico desconocido, pero claramente extranjero no hubieran estado junto al auto.

\- no puedes huir de él, es tu padre tsuna – le reprendió kyoko – lo mejor es que vallas allí y le preguntes que busca – estaban todavía en el aula y las chicas trataban de convencer a tsuna de ir a hablar con su padre.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer aquí, en mi escuela? ¿Acaso no es consciente de toda la atención que atrae? – se lamentó tsuna – no puedo ir allí, todos me verían y me relacionarían con el – hanna rodo los ojos.

\- tsuna-chi, es mejor que vallas ahora, si no se nos hará tarde para tomar y enviar las fotos – le recordó haru.

\- es cierto, mika-aneki y maki-aneki no pueden esperarnos todo el día tsuna-chan – le dijo nagi suavemente. Tsuna gimió en protesta, pero empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, con sus amigas siguiéndole.

\- por favor no me dejen sola con el – les pidió tsuna.

\- estaremos contigo – aseguro hanna.

Como tsuna había predicho, el auto y su padre habían llamado la atención de buena parte de la población escolar, los estudiantes, así como los maestros susurraban entre ellos acerca del misterioso par extranjero y el auto de lujo. Se puso peor cuando los estudiantes se abrieron como el mar rojo cuando las ídolos de la escuela pasaban dirigiéndose a los visitantes.

\- ¡papa, ¿Qué haces aquí?! – lemitsu estallo en una sonrisa de mil soles al ver a su querida hijita caminando hacia él, detrás estaban otras cuatro chicas, sus amigas supuso.

Lemitsu atrapo a su niña en un abrazo enorme, ella había crecido tanto desde la última vez, pero aun podía levantarla como si fuera una pluma. Estaba claro que los genes de su amada nana habían ganado, pues tsuna se parecía mucho a su madre cuando tenía esa edad, aun así, lemitsu podía ver en ella la sangre italiana de su lado de la familia.

Cuando por fin la bajo tsuna se había sonrojado, haciéndola ver adorable, sin saberlo ellos, en la audiencia hubo quienes sufrieron sangrado nasal.

\- tuna – dijo lemitsu con voz melosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara un más, ¿Por qué su padre seguía usando ese apodo ridículo?, ella ya no tenía tres años – papa ha venido a recogerte para llevarte a casa – tsuna estaba totalmente mortificada y lo que más quería era encogerse en una bola, pero se negó a hacerlo, ella era una modelo, y como tal nunca, bajo ninguna situación, debía verse menos que magnifica.

\- lo siento papa, pero tenemos cosas que hacer y no podemos llegar tarde – le respondió tsuna lo más compuesta que pudo. El rubio parecía querer protestar, pero lo pensó mejor, quizá se dio cuenta de que estaban en público gran parte de la población estudiantil estaba presente.

\- está bien – declaro – te llevare a ti y tus amigas a donde tengan que ir y será más rápido ¿bien? – tsuna quería negarse, pero luego decidió dejarlo, no hacerlo significaría oír las protestas de su padre y llegar tarde a la sesión de fotos,

\- bien papa – respondió tsuna – puedes llevarnos – el chico que estaba con su padre y que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio les abrió la puerta trasera del auto.

\- gracias mmm – dijo kyoko y el muchacho respondió con marcado acento italiano.

\- me llamo basil, señorita – contesto el muchacho – he venido comí maestro a recoger a tsunami-dono – tsuna quería golpear su cabeza contra un muro al escucharlo hablar, algo le decía que la razón por la que hablaba así era su padre.

* * *

Cuando todas estuvieron en el auto lemitsu las llevo a la agencia, aunque parecía sorprendido al ver que el lugar era una agencia de modelaje. Una vez dentro tsuna, kyoko y nagi fueron a maquillarse y cambiarse, mientras los demás esperaban en el vestíbulo.

\- y díganme niñas ¿Qué exactamente va a hacer tuna y sus amigas? – hanna hizo una mueca al notar el tono con que les hablaba el hombre, como si fueran unas niñas pequeñas. Fue haru quien contesto-

\- vera sawada-san Tsuna-chi ... -

\- llámame lemitsu – le interrumpió sonriendo.

\- tsuna-chi, nagi-chi y kyoko-chi, son modelos de la agencia y en este momento están siendo arregladas para la sesión de fotos. Vera soy diseñadora y ellas van a mostrar mis diseños… oh soy miura haru-desu – lemitsu asintió, pero estaba asombrado, su tuna siempre fue muy torpe con los pies y muy tímida, nunca imagino que ella fuera a querer ser modelo.

\- es un placer haru – le contesto – soy sawada lemitsu y este a mi lado es basil – se quedó mirando a hanna y esta resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos, este hombre estaba demostrando ser uno de los mayores monos que podía llegar a conocer.

\- soy kurokawa hanna, es un placer – cualquier cosa que lemitsu quería decir se quedó en su garganta cuando vio llegar a tsuna y sus amigas, su hija siempre había sido hermosa, pero en ese momento totalmente arreglada se veía como una visión.

\- tenemos un problema haru-chan – dijo kyoko nada más llegar – el modelo masculino no llego porque esta resfriado y no tenemos con quien remplazarlo – haru palideció al escucharla y parecía desesperada.

\- ¿estas segura que nadie puede tomar el lugar de yunno-san? – pregunto haru y tsuna negó con la cabeza.

\- todos están ocupados y no tenemos muchos modelos masculinos – dijo nagi suavemente.

\- pero tenemos que hacer algo, llevamos trabajando en esto un mes – dijo haru con pesar y parecía a punto de llorar.

Lemitsu miro los rostros angustiados de las niñas a su alrededor y hablo antes de pensar.

\- ¿Qué hay de basil? – ofreció.

\- pero maestro yo no… - fue interrumpido por el chillido de deleite de haru.

\- eres casi de la misma talla basil-san – dijo con una sonrisa – por favor, incluso recibirás el pago que iba recibir yuuno-san – ofreció y basil se vio atrapado entre los pedidos de su maestro y los ojos suplicantes de cuatro chicas,

\- e… está bien – acordó y de inmediato haru lo llevo a que lo maquillaran y peinaran, los demás no muy lejos.

\- mika-aneki, tenemos nuestro modelo masculino, por favor prepáralo – mika quería cuestionar quien era el chico, pues sabía que no era uno de sus modelos, pero al ver los ojos emocionados de haru y la mirada suplicante de tsuna lo dejo para después de la sesión.

\- bien siéntalo – dijo la maquillista – bien chico yo soy mika, maquilladora en jefe de este lugar ¿Cómo te llamas? – empezó aplicando la base del maquillaje.

\- me llamo basil – dijo algo tímido, pero con un presente acento italiano.

\- bien basil-kun te aplicare maquillaje resistente a las luces y al agua, sentirás el rostro algo pesado, pero es normal, trata de no moverte o hablar mientras lo hago – el chico obedeció y mika procedió a hacer su magia en el rostro del chico, no se necesitó mucho basil era guapo y ella solo tuvo que aplicar algunos retoques para hacer ver mejor sus facciones naturales.

\- todo listo chico – anuncio mika. Basil se miró al espejo asombrado nunca pensó en que él podría verse tan bien, parecía un actor de televisión.

\- wao basil, te vez genial – la voz de lemitsu saco al muchacho de su hipnosis con su reflejo.

\- basil-san, vamos maki-aneki nos espera y aun debes ponerte la ropa – basil asintió y siguió a las chicas hasta el vestíbulo, luego por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación. El estudio de fotografía si las paredes cubiertas de paneles blancos era una indicación.

Maki los saludo rápidamente y envió a las chicas a cambiarse en un cubículo y a basil a otro. Una chica que al parecer era una asistente indico a basil ponerse uno de los conjuntos colgados en ganchos. Consistía en un par de vaqueros con detalles de cadenas una camiseta roja sin mangas y una chaqueta con capucha sin mangas de color blanco, además unas zapatillas negras. Por último, le dieron un colgante de colmillo y un par de auriculares que colgaban de su cuello, el conjunto se completó con un brazalete negro.

Basil estaba bastante avergonzado de cambiarse de ropa frente a una chica incluso si esta estaba de espaldas, ¿Cómo permitió que su maestro lo arrastrara a esto?, basil podía hacer muchas cosas, pero nunca en toda su vida pensó que podría modelar, él era un mafioso, no una celebridad.

\- ya estás listo basil-san – dijo la asistente cuyo nombre basil no recordaba – ahora, primero serán las fotos individuales con este conjunto y luego las que harás con tsuna-san, kyoko-san, y nagi-san ¿comprendes? – basil asintió y salió afuera donde ya le tomaban fotos a kyoko.

Se acerco a su maestro que estaba junto a hanna-san y haru-san, mirando a todos lados con curiosidad.

\- te vez perfectamente basil-san – le felicito la joven diseñadora.

\- gracias miura-dono – pero haru ya no estaba escuchando en su lugar hablaba con hanna-san.

Cuando fue el turno de basil, maki le fue indicando las poses necesarias mientras las chicas observaban desde la periferia.

\- papa – lemitsu dirigió su atención a su hija – basil-san te sigue llamando su maestro, pero ¿Qué relación tiene contigo? – tsuna estrecho los ojos en su padre cuestionándolo.

\- ve… veras tuna, hace años dejaron a basil como un bebe abandonado cerca de nuestras oficinas en Italia y yo… bueno los demás trabajadores y yo lo criamos como nuestro aprendiz y trabaja con nosotros – respondió con nerviosismo, tsuna era sospechosa de su padre y este chico. Bueno nunca está de más asegurarse. Buscaría a mika y le pediría los cabellos de basil y le pediría ayuda al padre yuki-aneki que trabajaba en el hospital, si su padre había sido infiel y engendrado otro hijo tsuna se aseguraría de hacerlo pagar.

\- ya veo – respondió – dime papa ¿Por qué has vuelto? – cuestiono directamente – hace cinco años que te fuiste, así que ¿Por qué estas de vuelta ahora? – lemitsu se puso nervioso ante la presión que ejercían los ojos de su hija. Normalmente él no se vería afectado por unas simpes preguntas, pero su hija era un caso diferente, lemitsu podía sentir el cielo en su hija cuestionándolo.

\- en casa – le dijo – este no es el lugar para hablar de esto – lemitsu sabía que no tenía opción, había llegado para esto y aunque le molestara, no podía evitarse. Lemitsu deseaba que su familia permaneciera ignorante de su trabajo en la mafia, pero parecía que tenía las manos atadas y solo le quedaba ver como su princesa era arrastrada a ese mundo.

Lemitsu paso las siguientes dos horas viendo como su niña posaba para la cámara al igual que sus amigas y basil, la vio desfilar en diversos trajes y vestidos y como se desenvolvía ante todo como un pez en el agua. Le dolía que hasta ese día no sabía que su hija estaba interesada en el modelaje, probablemente nunca lo hubiera sabido si no hubiera llegado a visitar. Le dolía que su hija lo mirara y viera un extraño; pero se lo merecía, lemitsu había sido un mal padre, y un mal esposo, era un milagro que nana aun lo amara después de todos estos años.

Viendo a su hija ser tan grande lemitsu se lamentó no tomarse el tiempo de conocerla, pero sobre todo lamento haber llegado a su vida nuevamente a destruir su tranquilidad.

* * *

Lemitsu se aseguró de dejar a las chicas en sus casas y luego se dirigió a la suya con tsuna y basil, se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba a su hija hablar con su aprendiz,

\- basil-san, gracias por lo que hiciste hoy, nos salvaste – basil negó con la cabeza.

\- no tiene que agradecer nada tsunami-dono, lo que sea por ayudar – contesto,

\- mmm, basil-san ¿puedo pedirte que sigas siendo nuestro modelo al menos hasta que sepamos cuando yuuno-san vuelva a estar disponible? – solicito tsuna.

\- etto… yo no – basil trato de negarse – está bien tsunami-dono – dijo un poco desanimado, a el realmente no le molestaba ayudar, pero la verdad preferiría no tener que cambiarse frente a las chicas.

\- ¡gracias basil-kun! – el muchacho quedo deslumbrado por su sonrisa por unos momentos, pero logro recuperarse para cuando llegaron a la casa.

Luego de saludar a nana, padre e hija subieron a la habitación de tsuna, dejando a basil con nana, y se instalaron en la mesa baja que tsuna tenía para realizar sus deberes escolares, un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ambos.

\- y ¿bien? – cuestiono tsuna - ¿piensas decirme el por que estas aquí, porque volviste después de 5 años? – lemitsu trago saliva nervioso y desvió la mirada de los penetrantes ojos cafés de su hija. En su lugar se sentó en el collage de fotos de su hija y su corazón se estrujo cuando noto que entre todas las fotos de amigos, familia y lugares no había una sola de él. Con un peso en el corazón lemitsu soltó un suspiro y decidió ser un hombre.

\- hija primero debo decirte la verdad – empezó – yo no trabajo en la búsqueda de petróleo como les he estado diciendo yo… -

\- eso ya lo sé – le corto tsuna – también sé que trabajas en algo secreto y posiblemente ilegal – al ver la cara de asombro de su padre tsuna rodo os ojos - ¿de verdad crees que me creería esas postales ridículas y las excusas baratas que enviabas a mama?, he sabido que nos mientes hace años, después fue solo sentido común unir las piezas de tus constantes ausencias y envíos de regalos y dinero – lemitsu sabía que si lal se enteraba que había sido tan descuidado le haría sufrir el peor de los castigos – la revelación de que estabas en algo ilegal vino cuando encontré una pistola entre las cosas de tu boda – lemitsu se sentía un idiota – la escondí para que mama no la encontrara, después no fue difícil pintarme un panorama sobre lo que hacías… entonces ¿Qué es? – le tomo unos minutos a lemitsu descifrar a que se refería la pregunta.

\- la mafia – contesto con un suspiro – soy el asesor externo de vongola, una famiglia de la mafia italiana – y espero una reacción.

\- ya veo, supongo que puedo decir que entiendo todo el secretismo y las ausencias … pero eso no significa que te perdone – le contesto con algo de ira. En este momento lemitsu estaba dispuesto a tomar todo lo que su hija le lanzara pues se lo merecía.

\- está bien – le dijo – me lo merezco y sé que mi trabajo no es excusa para haberlas dejado a ti y a tu madre… pero te pido que entiendas que si bien me equivoque y lo hice de manera incorrecta todo fue para protegerlas de mi mundo porque ustedes son lo más importante para mí y lo que más amo en este mundo – tsuna asintió y trato de controlar la montaña rusa de emociones que sentía en ese momento.

\- tsuna – le dijo – nono… el hombre para quien trabajo tiene cuatro hijos y dos de ellos han sufrido atentados contra su vida – explico – ahora nosotros somos parientes lejanos de ellos, se podría decir que es un tío muy lejano… - lemitsu se mordió el labio – lo que quiero decir es… ahora vongola está sufriendo ataques a los posibles herederos y tememos que haya un espía – tsuna se mantenía en silencio, ella podía estar enfadada con su padre pero sabía que esto era difícil para el – tsuna por muy lejana que sea la relación, el compartir sangre con ellos te hace una posible heredera – la boca de la chica formo una perfecta o – yo no califico para eso, pues soy el asesor externo y nunca llegare a jefe, pero si algo le pasa a los hijos de nono tu eres la siguiente en la línea… lamentable mente es posible que la información se haiga filtrado y nuestros enemigos podrían perseguirte – lemitsu sintió su corazón romperse un poco más al ver a su amada hija palidecer y ver en sus ojos el destello de miedo.

\- ¿quieres decir que estamos en peligro? Mama y yo – pregunto tsuna en voz baja.

\- es posible – le dijo – ellos saben que existe otro heredero y que está en Japón, no saben tu nombre o el de tu madre. Pero es cuestión de tiempo hasta que te relacionen conmigo ya que nono siempre ha explicado nuestra relación diciendo que soy su sobrino – tsuna soltó un suspiro.

\- pero ¿Por qué?, Quiero decir, ¿no es más fácil y más seguro no revelar que estas relacionado con este nono? – tsuna no sabía que pensar, todo era demasiado confuso.

\- no es tan fácil, existen cosas que solo nuestra línea de sangre explica y sería imposible no relacionarme con nono – tsuna se confundió, todo parecía salido de un manga. ¿línea de sangre?, ahora le dirían que la mafia usa magia o algo así de ridículo – tsunami, nos dimos cuenta del espía demasiado tarde, estamos en una carrera contra el tiempo antes de que seas descubierta. Es por eso que… nono y yo pensamos presentarte en la sociedad de la mafia, para así poder ponerte protección a ti y a tu madre y a tus amigas –

\- pero ¿no es eso peor?, quiero decir, les estarían diciendo exactamente quien soy – pregunto tsuna confusa.

\- es más complicado que eso – le respondió lemitsu – existen leyes, incluso en la mafia y estas establecen que los civiles no han de involucrarse en la famiglia y tu madre y tu son eso, civiles. Hasta ahora las he protegido escondiéndolas del mundo, pero eso también significa que a los ojos de la mafia no tengo relación con ustedes y por lo tanto no puedo extenderles protección. El arte a conocer significaría decir al mundo que vongola te está cuidando, el ser mi hija significaría a sus ojos que no hay una cosa en tu vida que yo no conozca – tsuna sabia que no era el momento, pero no pudo evitar resoplar, su padre no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella. Lemitsu se encogió un poco pero no tenía derecho a quejarse.

\- así que déjame ver si entiendo, ¿quieren presentarme ante mafiosos para así poder protegernos a mama y a mí? – lemitsu asintió – y supongo que no quieres que mi madre sepa sobre esto ¿estoy en lo correcto? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

\- si – le contesto lemitsu. Tsuna se sorprendió de estar tomándolo tan bien, antes probablemente hubiera entrado en pánico, pero había algo en ella que la mantenía en calma, un calor en su pecho que le indicaba que estaba segura.

\- papa, ¡soy modelo no mafiosa, solo he tomado artes marciales por poco más de un año, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cuidare de la mafia?! – lemitsu soltó un suspiro.

\- recibirás entrenamiento, me asegurare de ello, todo lo que necesites aprender puedo traer a quien te lo enseñe… pero tsuna hay algo que debes entender – y la chica se vio tentada a arrancar su cabello, ¿había todavía más?

\- ¿Qué más? – pregunto resistiendo las ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la superficie de la mesa.

\- una vez te presentemos no hay vuelta atrás, ya no serás solo sawada tsunami, serás parte de un mundo oscuro y peligroso, sé que no te gustara, pero no puedes dejarlo, una vez entras es imposible huir – su voz era pesada y grave, tsuna jamás pensó que escucharía a su padre alegre y tonto hablar en un tono así.

\- papa yo… - se mordió el labio, todo era demasiado ara ella, ¿cómo paso de ser una simple chica japonesa a posible miembro de la mafia en tan poco tiempo? Era imposible tomar todo esto con tranquilidad.

Una lagrima se derramo por la mejilla de tsuna y pronto otras la siguieron, al diablo la compostura y el orden, ella necesitaba desahogarse. Necesitaba llorar por todo, por la ira, por todos esos años de abandono, por el miedo, por las mentiras, por el peligro, por la preocupación y por su propio deseo de que fuera diferente.

Lemitsu abrazo a su hija y la sostuvo mientras derramaba lagrimas que le rompían el alma, el tomaría todo lo que su hija tuviera que ofrecerle, su rabia, su despreció, su burla, su dolor, todo. Porque al final más que el joven león de vongola, más que el líder del CEDEF, él era un padre y amaba a su hija con todo su corazón y con toda su alma.

* * *

 **Aquí el capítulo número dos. Espero que les haya gustado, díganme que les pareció y si tienen alguna sugerencia.**

 **No tengo nada en contra de los padres sawada, por lo que no habrá ataques contra ellos.**

 **Eso es todos espero que les gustara besos de azúcar y comenten.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Lazos invisibles**

* * *

Yuki estaba en la mesa de su cocina tomándose un café muy necesario, era la una de la mañana y ella llevaba trabajando todo el día. Nagi se había ido a dormir temprano pero no sin antes decirle todo sobre la visita del padre de tsuna y no podía evitar preocuparse, sabía que ese era un tema delicado para su pequeña hermana morena y que ella prefería evitar hablar de ello en la mayor medida posible, pero yuki pensaba que tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba tsuna, hablar, desahogarse, soltar todo lo que pensaba sobre ello.

Yuki adoraba a todas sus hermanas pequeña, era hija única y siempre quiso una gran familia, sobre todo después de la muerte de su padre y el tener tantas hermanas menores la hacía feliz, pero debía admitir que sentía una conexión con tsuna. De alguna forma yuki veía mucho de si misma en tsuna, pero a la vez podía observar cosas que hacían a su hermanita única e indistinguible del resto, ella tenía algo que cambiaba a las personas yuki podía sentirlo.

El retumbar de un trueno saco a yuki de sus pensamientos, había estado lloviendo por lo menos por dos horas y no parecía terminar pronto. Suspiro, tal vez estaba pensando demasiado y tsuna realmente no necesitaba ayuda, ella era fuerte después de todo. Yuki salió de la cocina y se disponía a apagar las luces cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo detenerse, era la una de la madrugada en mitad de una lluvia, ¿Quién llamaría a la puerta en un momento así? Con cautela fue hasta la puerta y miro por la perilla, casi le da un ataque cuando reconoció la delgada figura que estaba en su perta totalmente empapada pues a pesar de llevar un abrigo bastante grande yuki reconocía a tsuna claramente. Se apresuro a abrir la puerta y a dejar pasar a la niña temblando.

\- tsuna-chan, ¿Qué paso?, es la una y el cielo se está cayendo allá fuera – pidió a la niña mientras la llevaba a la cocina, sin importar el agua que escurría de la niña. Tsuna se quitó la capucha de su abrigo y yuki pudo ver claramente que había estado llorando.

\- aneki – susurro de forma tan dolida que yuki sintió su corazón romperse - ¡aneki! – dijo enterrando el rostro de yuki y abrazándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. La mayor no sabía que hacer aparte de dejarla llorar en ella, estaba tan preocupada, tsuna no estaría en ese estado por cualquier cosa algo muy grave debía haber pasado.

\- ¿Qué paso muñequita? – pregunto yuki suavemente - ¿Qué te está causando tanto dolor? – la niña ya se estaba calmando y yuki la guio a una de las sillas.

\- tengo miedo – respondió temblado, la mayor se levantó rápidamente y busco una toalla seca y se la ofreció.

\- ¿Qué te asusta? – pregunto yuki suavemente mientras preparaba te caliente, tsuna no podía tomar café. La pequeña se quitó el abrigo y empezó a secarse totalmente.

\- el futuro – contesto en un susurro y yuki se mordió el labio al oírla tan vulnerable. Sirvió él te en una taza y la puso en la mesa frente a la niña.

\- muñequita no te entiendo – dijo yuki sentándose a su lado y colocando su mano sobre la fría mejilla de tsuna.

\- ¿Qué dirías si de un día para otro todo tu mundo se da vuelta y todo parece un laberinto sin salida? – pregunto y la mayor no sabía cómo responderle.

\- ¿tiene que ver con tu padre? – pregunto en lugar de responder y la pequeña solo pudo asentir mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

\- desearía… quiero decirte de que se trata – dijo un poco más calmada – pero no creo poder – yuki asintió, sea lo que sea era difícil para su pequeña hermana y ella no iba a presionarla.

\- está bien – le dijo – no te presionare, pero tsuna… - la niña levanto la vista de su taza de té – sea lo que sea no dejes que te derrumbe, eres más fuerte de lo que crees y sé que, no importa el obstáculo, puedes superarlo – ella sonrió ligeramente, por lo menos era un progreso.

\- ¿Qué pasa… que pasa si no puedo soportarlo? – pregunto, yuki deseaba que dejara de dudar de si misma.

\- puedes – declaro la mayor – yo creo en ti – y esas parecieron ser las palabras correctas, algo había cambiado y aunque no se podía ver yuki podía sentirlo.

Era como si dos rompecabezas separados se hubieran unido para hacer uno más grande, era la única explicación semi-lógica que la mente de yuki le proporcionaba, algo que la hacía sentir más a gusto, más completa, una conexión con algo o alguien más bien. De alguna manera su mente evocaba un rompecabezas formado por otros dos que antes estaban separados y que estaba vacío, había sombras en algunos lugares, como si las piezas estuvieran a punto de caer en su lugar, pero necesitaran ser empujadas, así como espacios totalmente en blanco. Inconscientemente yuki soltó un jadeo y abrió los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado.

Tsuna estaba apoyada en la mesa con la ropa empapada y estaba…, yuki tuvo que parpadear porque podía jurar que tsuna estaba brillando de color naranjado. Su mirada fue a donde sus manos estaban unidas y noto que no solo tsuna brillaba, también lo hacia ella. ¿Cómo en el mundo, eso era posible?

\- tsuna – llamo suavemente y yuki casi salto cuando vio los ojos naranjas de su hermana pequeña, pero los ojos de tsuna eran ámbar, y con la luz parecían de color oro, ¿Cómo terminaron naranjas? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- yuki-aneki – susurro tsuna - ¿eres un cielo? – pregunto más para si misma que para yuki, pero ¿Qué diablos era eso de un cielo?

\- tsuna que esta pasan… ¡AY POR DIOS! - ¡La mesa estaba en llamas! Yuki se levantó rápidamente y trato de alejarse del fuego, pero tsuna se quedó allí fascinada por el fuego, que ahora que mirara ¿no era naranja?, bien yuki sabia que había algo raro, porque estaba segura de que el fuego no brillaba con ese tono naranja y definitivamente no se quedaba quieto sin quemar nada, y estaba absolutamente segura de que las personas no deberían estar agarrando el fuego en sus manos como si fuera agua tal como tsuna hacía en ese momento.

\- ¡yuki-aneki! – la voz de nagi estaba acercándose - ¡¿estás bien?! – llego a la puerta de la cocina para pararse en seco, tan paralizada como yuki al ver a tsuna jugar con el fuego extraño como si fuera uno de esos resortes de colores.

\- tsuna-chan – susurro nagi, luego dirigió su mirada hacia su prima - ¿Qué está pasando? – y yuki deseaba poder responder a esa pregunta, pero el problema es que ni siquiera ella sabía.

\- llama a todas – dijo tsuna – aneki, hazlo llama a todas, ellas deben saber lo que voy a decirles – yuki no cuestiono, algo le decía que debía hacer caso a su hermanita, a pesar de que la parte racional de su mente le decía que eran casi las dos de la madrugada y que estaba lloviendo, pero después del fuego raro de color naranja cristalino yuki había llegado al punto de que lo mejor sería abordar todo con una mente abierta y eso significa dejar un poco de lado la razón.

Sorprendentemente todas acordaron llegar, todas estaban preocupadas por tsuna y yuki estaba segura de que su tono desesperado también fue una motivación, por lo que estaban teniendo una reunión a las dos de la mañana en pijamas y con la mayoría de las presentes totalmente o parcialmente mojadas.

\- tengo que contarles algo importante… - dijo tsuna con una taza de té en sus manos mientras miraba a sus amigas y cuatro hermanas mayores sentadas en círculo en la sala de estar – mi padre no vino solo a visitar… - y les dijo todo, la mafia, su relación con ella, la decisión de un tal nono y su padre, le dijo sobre el fuego raro que resulto llamas de la última voluntad y cada una de ella. Si yuki no lo hubiera visto antes probablemente no lo hubiera creído, pero era real.

Tsuna explico que yuki era un cielo como ella, que era la llama más rara de todas y la más fuerte y también era de color naranjado. Que lo que paso en la mesa fue que ambas armonizaron, se conectaron de una manera que a yuki le costaba entender pero que estaba bien y que era esta armonización lo que había hecho las llamas de ambas salir de pasivas a activas, tsuna dijo que lo sabía porque al parecer tenía algo llamado hyper intuición que era casi cien por ciento exacta.

\- si no lo crees cierra los ojos – le indico tsuna – papa hizo esto conmigo hoy pero solo pude producir una pequeña llama por unos segundos, él dijo que mis llamas seguían pasivas – explico tsuna – aneki quiero que imagines que mañana es tu último día de vida – yuki se sintió un poco incomoda pero lo hizo de todos modos – ahora piensa en todas las cosas que querías hacer pero no podrás porque has muerto – yuki pensó en la agencia, en las chicas y en todo el trabajo y los planes en los hijos que le gustaría haber tenido, el esposo que quería – bien ahora concéntrate en esos pensamiento y olvídate de que estamos aquí – le costó un poco pero al final había aislado a las chicas y se concentró en esos pensamientos tanto que se había olvidado de la presencia de las chicas.

Fue la exclamación de asombro de las chicas lo que la alerto, con lentitud abrió los ojos y jadeo de asombro cuando vio sus brazos en llamas, pero no le lastimaban, se sentía un cosquilleo y un alivio increíble. Aunque yuki noto que, a pesar de ser parecidas, las llamas de tsuna eran diferentes eran diferentes a las suyas, las de yuki eran más oscuras por poco pero solo lo notas si estabas muy cerca, además las llamas de tsuna se sentían como un calor que se extendía por todas partes como cuando enciendes una chimenea en un lugar muy frio, y el fuego calentaba a todos alrededor. Las de yuki era como tener frio y acercarse a la fuente de calor, parecidas y a la vez tan distintas. Como ellas mismas habia dicho mika.

Fue haru quien trajo la cuestión de si ellas también podrían hacer lo mismo, y así todas trataron de replicar el ejercicio con diversos grados de éxito, no había nada físico o visible, pero yuki podía sentirlo. Haru y mika se sentían como la estática, estar cerca de ellas le erizo los bellos de la piel y tsuna dijo que lo más probable era que ambas fueran rayos que más que una llama se comportaba como electricidad.

Estar cerca de maki y nagi era diferente, la hacía sentirse mareada y confusa, perdida. Tsuna dedujo que eran nieblas, aunque no podía estar segura; cuando se acercaron a Hana yuki sintió pequeños y casi imperceptibles pinchazos en la piel y una fuerte pesadez que la dejo desconcertada, ninguna pudo realmente deducir cuál era su llama. Ichigo y kyoko se sentían cálidas, era lo único que pudo pensar yuki, ichigo era la calidez de sentarse con una manta y ver las estrellas, y kyoko era como ese calor de los primeros rayos del sol al amanecer. Ellas eran obviamente soles, se probó cuando una kyoko emocionada empezó a brillar, literalmente a brillar de color amarillo suave.

\- ¿soy la única que ha visto al hermano mono de kyoko hacer lo mismo? – pregunto de repente Hana mientras todas miraban a kyoko dar salticos en su puesto.

\- tienes razón Hana-chi – confirmo haru – pero senpai es más brillante, sobre todo cuando está haciendo boxeo, a veces cuando paso por el club de boxeo logro ver entrenar y él está brillante, yo pensé que era el resplandor de las ventanas – dijo.

\- pues si se mira desde este punto hacia atrás senpai si ha estado brillando, pero tendíamos a ignorarlo y no notarlo – dijo nagi pensándolo bien.

\- pero si kyoko-chan y ryohei-kun tienen la misma llama y son hermanos, ¿Por qué mika y yo somos diferentes? – pregunto maki. Tsuna se encogió de hombros.

Así todas se sentaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, tomando té y galletas y básicamente siendo niñas sin ninguna preocupación, sin trabajo, sin escuela, sin universidad, y sin mafia, solo ellas como era en un principio.

Un rato más tarde unos angustiados basil y ryohei llegaron a las puertas de yuki buscando a su hermana y a la hija de su maestro respectivamente, ambos totalmente mojados y casi desesperados, maki los invito a tomar té, pero ryohei decidió ir a casa y basil debía avisar al padre de tsuna que ella estaba bien y que no había huido a china como se había imaginado.

Y así su madrugada se convirtió en una pijamada a toda regla.

* * *

Tsuna caminaba con un paraguas cerca del parque, la lluvia había caído desde la noche anterior, la escuela había llamado a informar que debido a la lluvia las clases se cancelaban, por lo que tsuna y sus amigas habían extendido su pijamada a un día de películas y tsuna había sido encargada de comprar bebidas.

Pensó en la noche anterior y se sintió mejor, sus amigas estaban con ella, sus hermanas siempre la apoyarían y a pesar de todo su padre estaba allí, o al menos lo intentaba.

Tsuna escucho un gemido de cansancio y su intuición le dijo que fuera a ver que era. Se encontró con yamamoto takeshi el as del beisbol de la escuela con su equipo de beisbol en el suelo y la mirada perdida en la lluvia que caía.

\- te vas a resfriar – dijo tsuna sorprendiéndolo.

\- jajajaja, tsuna no sabía que estabas allí – tenía su característica sonrisa, ella siempre había sabido que algo estaba mal con esa sonrisa.

\- deja de sonreír – dijo tsuna antes de poder contenerse, el miro confusamente a tsuna y su falsa sonrisa menguo un poco, pero aun la mantenía – si no te sientes feliz o alegre no sonrías – casi le ordeno tsuna y el borro su sonrisa y frunció un poco el ceño.

\- tsuna ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto el pelinegro desconcertado, nunca había visto a tsuna actuar tan hostilmente y a pesar de no conocerse bien ella era muy amable con él.

\- eso mismo – le dijo – me raya en los nervios el hecho de que siempre sonrías incluso cuando estas mal, como ahora – yamamoto parecía sorprendido, pero luego bajo la vista al suelo.

\- ne tsuna ¿crees que me estoy quedando atrás con mi bateo? – pregunto de forma miserable.

\- no – le respondió tsuna – pero si continuas sobre esforzándote terminaras rompiendo tu brazo y no podrás volver a batear – le informo y ante su mirada sorprendida continuo – soy modelo yamamoto, he visto como chicas y chicos tratando de mejorar y verse mejor hacen demasiado de algo y luego sus piernas o brazos se lastiman. Conozco un chico que quería tener mejores bíceps porque no le gustaba como se veían sus brazos en las fotos por lo que hizo demasiadas pesas en poco tiempo y rompió su brazo izquierdo – le explico ante su rostro atónito – tu brazo dominante te duele, lo sé porque tratas de moverlo y tiemblas ligeramente cada vez que lo haces, sigue llevándolo al límite y vas a romperlo, además estas bajo la lluvia, el frio es lo peor para los huesos por eso te duele tanto en este momento – el miro su brazo fijamente con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – le pregunto el muchacho.

\- no creo que ganar un juego justifique dañar tu salud – le respondió – y además no quiero que nada malo te pase – le dijo suavemente acercándose a él y cubriéndolo con el paraguas.

\- ¿Por qué? – el la miro incrédulamente – el beisbol es lo único en lo que soy bueno y si no puedo hacerlo entonces ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida? – tsuna le dio una mirada como preguntando ´ _¿acaso eres estúpido? ´_

\- yamamoto eres bueno en muchas cosas – le dijo tsuna – te he visto preparar sushi con tu padre y eres muy bueno en eso, eres atlético y probablemente podrías hacer cualquier deporte que te propongas, además solo con tu apariencia serias buen modelo – él la miro sorprendido – así que no digas que eres un inútil. Inútil fui yo antes de conocer a mis amigas, tu no lo eres – le dijo suavemente y tomo su mano en la suya – lo único que necesitas es amigos, unos que jueguen en equipo contigo en lugar de dejarte todo el trabajo de mejorar y cubrir sus fallas – el parecía estar pegado a sus palabras. Mirando a los ojos de tsuna podía decir que ella solo decía la verdad, no eran las palabras vacías como las de sus compañeros de equipo o sus supuestos amigos.

\- tsuna tu… - ella le sonrió

\- si me lo permites yamamoto me gustaría ser la primera de esos amigos – el abrió mucho los ojos y parecía sin palabras. Así que asintió y ella le dio una sonrisa que podía eclipsar el sol, y él sonrió, pero a diferencia de sus viejas sonrisas era pequeña, dulce y le daba las gracias.

\- gracias tsuna – susurro y ella asintió.

\- vamos yamamoto, tenemos que ir a tu casa para que te cambies – el asintió y ambos recogieron el equipo de beisbol, y se encaminaron a takesushi, donde el padre de yamamoto regaño a su hijo por estar entrenando bajo la lluvia y preocuparlo.

Él se cambió la ropa húmeda rápidamente y se tomó un té de miel para evitar resfriados y fue hasta tsuna que lo esperaba afuera.

\- bien vamos – dijo la morena,

\- ¿adonde? – ella sonrió.

\- las chicas y yo planeamos un día de películas, te estoy llevando para que las veas con nosotros – le informo.

\- ¿estas segura?, no quiero molestar – ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ninguna molestia – le dijo – eres mi amigo, por lo que debes conocer a mis amigas y hermanas – y con eso abrió el paraguas y lo jalo afuera.

\- tsuna gracias por hoy – le dijo el chico mientras caminaban – me abriste los ojos – ella le sonrió.

\- ayer mi padre volvió a casa – y ella noto la sorpresa de yamamoto – si, ya sé que todos creen que no tengo padre, pero la verdad es que, si tengo, es solo que no está en casa mucho – ella tenía una sonrisa triste – él me dijo algunas cosas que me dejaron mal, pero después de hablar de ello y con el apoyo de mis amigas pude ver que no es el fin del mundo – él sonrió.

\- y tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo – declaro él.

\- sip, supongo que lo hice – ella re rio – la verdad hacia mucho quería hablar contigo yamamoto, pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti – el pareció un poco sorprendido, pero ella solo siguió caminando.

\- tsuna – llamo él.

\- ¿sii? – pidió sin dirigir su vista a él, en su lugar miraba como la lluvia se convertía en una llovizna.

\- llámame takeshi – ella lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente mientras asintió, el no pudo evitar sonreír con ella.

Takeshi se integró con las chicas de forma exitosa. Incluso Hana parecía ser amable con el chico, a pesar de que seguía dirigiéndose a él como un mono. Al día siguiente la escuela fue conmocionada al ver a su as del beisbol con los ídolos de la escuela y para el almuerzo ya había todo tipo de rumores del porque las chicas más lindas estaban tan unidas a yamamoto, y para el final de la clase ya había seguidores para cada posible pareja, incluso hubo quienes afirmaban que todas las chicas eran parte del harem de yamamoto.

* * *

Lemitsu estaba aliviado de que tsuna no hubiera decidido huir de él y la mafia, se había asustado cuando encontró la habitación de su hija vacía y la ventana abierta, así que envió a basil a buscarla por un lado y él fue por otro. Por eso cuando su aprendiz le dijo que su niña estaba con su amiga casi pudo llorar de alivio, entendió que tsuna querría estar sola con las personas que la apoyan, y le dolía un poco que él no entraba en esa lista, pero lo soportaría, él no podía llorar por algo que el mismo había causado.

Pero su alivio duro poco, recibió una llamada de Italia, Federicco había sufrido un intento de secuestro y descubrieron a dos asesinos a sueldo haciéndose pasar por miembros de varia, su objetivo era Xanxus. Nono estaba preocupado por sus hijos y planeaba ponerlos bajo el radar, en Italia y en Europa en general estaban en demasiado peligro, y lemitsu ayudaría en todo corazón, lo último que quería era que los hijos de nono murieran y convertir a su hija en decima o peor que su niña fuera asesinada para acabar con los herederos vongola.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Me alegro de que esta historia haiga sido tan bien recibida, así que, si tienen alguna sugerencia, deseo u opinión déjenla en los comentarios, estaré feliz de verlos.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Qué llama creen que sea Hana?, el primero que responda correctamente le escribiré un one shot de esta historia con el tema que desee.**

 **Eso es todo, besos y comenten**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no es mío, todo es de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Destinados a encontrarse.**

* * *

Nagi estaba en el prado otra vez, con esa era la décima vez que despertaba en un prado lleno de flores coloridas, con un estanque y un aire de paz y tranquilidad que motivaban a sentarse y relajarse durante horas. se sentó frente el lago y trato de recordar la primera vez que llego a ese lugar.

Fue la noche que tsuna-chan les había dicho acerca de las llamas, recordó claramente como esa noche se acostó pensando en todo lo que eso significaba, tsuna-chan había dicho que era posible que fuera una niebla, pero que aún no podía manifestarlo claramente. Muchos hubieran tomado como falsa la existencia de llamas, pero nagi lo creyó de inmediato, recordaba claramente los amigos imaginarios de su infancia cuando se sentía sola en su casa vacía. Eran tan reales, que incluso los sirvientes comenzaron a creer que en lugar de amigos imaginarios ella hablaba con fantasmas, pues a veces escuchaban más de una voz en las habitaciones de nagi.

Ahora nagi podía entender que había estado haciendo uso de llamas de la niebla para llenar el vacío que era su infancia creando a sus dos amigos imaginarios, pero que con el tiempo los había dejado atrás. De alguna manera, ella sabía que estaba en ese lugar por las llamas de la niebla, solo que no conocía el por que.

\- oh… has vuelto – la voz masculina hizo que nagi saliera de su viaje a través de su memoria, por alguna razón estando en ese lugar podía recordar más claramente.

\- si, aquí estoy – respondió sin girarse a ver al muchacho tras ella.

\- realmente no sé que pensar acerca de encontrarme contigo – dijo sonando falsamente reflexivo – me pregunto… ¿significa esto que estamos destinados a encontrarnos? – sus palabras tenían un atisbo de malicia oculta que nagi trataba de descifrar cada vez que se encontraban.

\- tampoco sé que pensar – le dijo nagi suavemente pero aun sin verlo – pero no creo en algo como el destino – nagi centro su vista en el brillo de la luz sobre el agua, tratando de resistir el impulso de mirar a su acompañante.

\- mhmmm, ¿es eso cierto? – dijo retóricamente con un poco de burla – y dime entonces, ¿Por qué crees que nos encontramos aquí cada vez? – nagi sabía que estaba provocándola con su tono de se-algo-que-tu-no, pero ella sabía mejor, ninguno de los dos conocía la razón por la que se encontraban en ese prado.

\- no lo sé – dijo – nunca he vivido una experiencia así… - escucho los pasos suaves de su acompañante dirigirse hacia ella por lo que guardo silencio.

\- kufufufufu, eres muy interesante ¿lo sabias? – le susurró al oído, nagi giro su rostro a él y quedo pasmada por los ojos hetero cromáticos, no importa cuántas veces los mire, esos ojos siempre la paralizaban. Ella trago saliva.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – se obligó a preguntar, era la conversación más larga que habían tenido en todos sus encuentros y nagi esperaba obtener algunas respuestas.

\- oh bueno bambina, para empezar, eres la primera persona que ha podido llegar a este lugar – él se sentó a su lado con gracia, pero sin apartar sus ojos de ella – y no importa cuánto intento expulsarte no parece afectarte, solo te quedas allí – acerco su rostro y ella trato de controlar el sonrojo que subió a sus mejillas. El debió notar el efecto que tenía en ella porque sonrió como un diablo.

Internamente nagi se reprendía, este chico era exactamente el tipo del cual yuki-aneki le ordenaría mantenerse alejada, todo en el gritaba peligro, solo una tonta no lo notaria. Pero también había algo en el que simplemente le atrapaba, era como si se encontrara con una parte de si misma que estaba perdida, lo cual era ridículo porque ella no sabía ni su nombre.

\- realmente no sé cómo o porque estoy aquí – se las arregló para contestar en un tono suave – solo sé que aparezco aquí cuando me voy a dormir – hubo un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y nagi quiso saber por qué.

\- ¿oh… significa eso que estoy presente en tus sueños? – se acercó a su oído – como… halagador es eso cara mía – nagi sentía su cara arder, pero se negó a dejarse distraer.

\- no se tu nombre – dijo ella en un susurro. Él se separó de ella con condescendencia.

\- cierto – dijo – que… poco caballeresco de mi parte – y su ojo rojo parecía brillar – me llamo mukuro rokudo – nagi se preguntó porque alguien que claramente era europeo tenía un nombre japonés, y ¿quién en su sano juicio le ponía a su hijo un nombre tan espeluznante? - ¿Cuál es el tuyo bambina? –

\- nagi – respondió luego de dudarlo un poco – kaitou nagi, es un placer – él sonrió.

\- el placer es mío – levanto la mano de nagi y se la llevo a los labios. Ella se sonrojo y deseo que su adorada prima nunca se enterara de ello.

\- dices que este lugar es tuyo – hablo nagi recuperando su mano, el asintió - ¿Qué es aquí exactamente? – y el soltó era risa escalofriante suya.

\- este, cara mía, es mi pasaje mental… entenderás porque es algo extraño encontrarte aquí – ella asintió, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse como llego a la mente de mukuro, ¿Qué pudo haberla llevado a el?

Nagi no era consciente del tiempo que pasaba, estaba demasiado atrapada hablando con el muchacho frente a ella. Hablaron de cosas simples, ninguno estaba dispuesto a compartir demasiada información al otro, y nagi se sintió a gusto incluso cuando mukuro invadía su espacio personal, que era más veces de las que se sentía cómoda, pero entre más hablaban más podía sentir una conexión con él y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

* * *

Contrario a la creencia popular tsuna no odiaba a su padre, si, el hombre le molestaba como no tiene fin, pero en realidad no le odiaba, ahora eso no significaba que estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto todos los errores del hombre, y valla que eran muchos, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo o a rechazar todo de el sin pensarlo dos veces, por que como dijo antes no le odiaba.

Es por eso, y en vista de la inminente presentación de tsuna a toda la mafia italiana, que tsuna accedió a tener tutores en casa. Estos le enseñarían todo lo que una jovencita debía conocer a la hora de formar parte de la familia vongola y la mafia en general. Debía admitir que al principio ella no estaba totalmente segura de ello, pero su padre logro convencerla, aunque claro no sin algunas condiciones. La primera era que nada interferiría con el trabajo de modelo de tsuna, eso era algo en lo que tsuna no cedería por nada del mundo. La segunda condición era que todo se mantendría en el mayor silencio posible, no habría nada que llamara la atención sobre tsuna y todo sería lo más normal posible.

Por lo tanto, tsuna espero una semana a lo que creía eran un par de señoras mayores que le educarían en el arte de ser mafiosa y le enseñarían todo lo que tenía que saber para el día de su presentación, a tsuna le gustaba pensar que era como el debut de una chica en la sociedad en la antigüedad, y así evitarse los dolores de cabeza que venían al pensar en llamas de colores y mafiosos como parte de la familia.

Tsuna estaba equivocada.

Cuando llego a casa después de la escuela lo primero que noto fue los zapatos en la entrada, zapatos masculinos satoni, cinco pares diferentes a las personas normales que habitaban la casa sawada. Sabía que ninguno era de su padre, pues él no usaba esa marca y la tallas eran demasiado pequeñas para pertenecerle, por otro lado, basil usaba zapatos deportivos los cuales estaban en una esquina. Lo siguiente que noto fueron las risas tímidas de su madre y los alaridos de su padre, así como también el hablar anticuado de basil. Peo se destacaron las voces claramente extranjeras y masculinas. Así que, incluso sabiendo que era inútil, tsuna rogo a todos los dioses y deidades que recordaba que su padre no hubiera traído más mafiosos desde Italia.

Tsuna llamo a todo el valor que tenía y se dirigió por el pasillo a la cocina donde seguramente estaban todos.

\- tadaima – anuncio suavemente desde el marco de la entrada a la cocina llamando así la atención hacia ella.

Tsuna recorrió con la vista a las personas presentes, su padre y su madre habían entrado nuevamente en su modo luna de miel, y no reconocieron la existencia de su hija demasiado atrapados en el otro. Basil parecía sorprendido de verla, pero le sonrió de todas formas, pero la atención de tsuna estaba el quinteto de hombres que nunca había visto. Todos parecían estar en sus veinte, los dos mayores cerca de los treinta, todos vestidos con trajes que tsuna podía decir desde lejos eran de las mejores marcas del mercado, apostaría por Armani o Gucci.

\- bienvenida tsunami-dono – dijo basil levantándose e inclinándose en un perfecto ángulo de noventa grados.

\- gracias basil-kun – le respondió tsuna sonriéndole ligeramente.

\- ¿eres tsunami sawada? – pregunto el que parecía el mayor de los desconocidos, su voz tenía un deje de arrogancia que la mayoría asociaría con alguien de poder, tsuna sabía que este hombre con su traje clásico italiano, su sombrero de fieltro y sus patillas rizadas era alguien peligroso.

\- lo soy – respondió suavemente canalizando a ichigo-aneki y su forma de hablar a las personas poderosas.

\- yo soy reborn, y a partir de hoy soy tu tutor – se quitó el sombrero en un movimiento lleno de gracia y cortesía – espero que nos llevemos bien – por alguna razón sus palabras parecían más una sentencia que una presentación, pero él era un mafioso por lo que no debía sorprenderle.

\- es un placer sensei – dijo tsuna con una pequeña dosis de desinterés para esconder su nerviosismo, había algo en esos ojos oscuros que le daban ganas de correr lo más lejos pasible y esconderse.

\- bien – hablo reborn con un toque de burla – te preguntaras quienes son estos aquí presentes – el arqueo una ceja perfecta y tsuna asintió, no dejo de notar la forma en como trataba a los otros como si fueran inferiores a él, como cuando se habla de un perro que pasa por frente a una persona. – pues bien, son Enrico – hizo a un gesto al siguiente mayor quien solo asintió con la cabeza a ella, cabello oscuro y lentes de sol, facciones de adonis, bien podría ser un actor de cine – Massimo – hizo un gesto al que estaba sentado junto a basil, este le sonrió, probablemente estaba a mediados de los veinte, tenía el cabello oscuro como Enrico, ojos azul oscuro y su sonrisa era todo menos inocente - Federico – hizo alusión al tercero el cual le sonreía alegremente, pero el brillo en sus ojos delataba que estaba analizando a tsuna, al igual que los otros dos tenía el cabello oscuro, a principios de los veinte, un adonis como los otros dos. En serio ¿de dónde los sacaron? ¿de Vogue? – y el menor Xanxus – hizo un gesto al último al que tsuna solo podía definir con una palabra: salvaje. Todo en el gritaba rebeldía, salvajismo como un depredador al que no hay que molestar y la mirada iracunda que le lanzo a tsuna encajo perfectamente con esa imagen.

\- es un placer conocerlos a todos – respondió tsuna, luego miro a sus padres que seguían sin notarla. Soltó un pequeño suspiro – si vienen conmigo podremos hablar en mi habitación – les informo – tú también basil-kun – con eso se dio la vuelta y escucho los pasos de sus acompañantes, ¿a que punto ha llegado su vida, que ella de buena gana invita a seis perfectos extraños a su habitación, todos hombres y cinco de los cuales totalmente adultos?

Entraron y tsuna recogió algo de ropa en sus manos.

\- si me disculpan unos minutos, me cambiare mi uniforme escolar – luego se encerró en el baño. Allí en privado no pudo evitar tener un ataque de pánico silencioso, ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas le pasaban a ella?, Cuando salió os encontró husmeando sin ninguna vergüenza en su habitación desde sus fotos hasta su cama. Se aclaro la garganta para llamarles la atención.

\- ¿puedo preguntar el por que están todos aquí? Mi padre solo me dijo que tendría un tutor, no menciono nada de los demás – dijo mientras ataba su cabello en una cola de caballo.

\- mi línea de trabajo es el asesinato – dijo reborn casualmente – soy el mayor asesino del mundo. He sido contratado por el vongola nono para convertirte en un mafioso – en su hombro apareció un camaleón y este bajo hasta su mano donde se convirtió en una pistola. ¿Cómo diablos eso era posible?, ¿Por qué todo parecía salido de un manga? – el método se deja a mi – le informo – además, estaré actuando como uno de los guardaespaldas para ustedes cinco, los posibles herederos de la familia vongola – solo eso se necesitó para que tsuna entendiera que esos cuatro extraños eran los hijos del jefe de su padre.

\- entonces estaré a su cuidado sensei – tsuna se inclino con gracia ante reborn.

\- ¡bien!, con todo eso dicho. Es un placer conocerte primita – tsuna fue abordada por Federico en un abrazo – oh eres tan adorable, me dan ganas de no soltarte nunca – sus hermanos parecían ignorarlos por como siguieron rebuscando en la habitación de tsuna sin importarles que Federico le estuviera dejando sin aire.

\- Federico-san – le hablo tsuna – por favor suélteme – trato de empujarlo fuera de ella.

\- ¡llámame fedecico-nii sama! – el básicamente le exigió haciendo que tsuna le dieran ganas de darle un puñetazo.

\- ¡ni siquiera te conozco! – exclamo tsuna.

\- deja de jugar con la basura – dijo xanxus y tsuna se sintió totalmente ofendida.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunto tsuna con los dientes apretados.

\- tch, basura inútil – tsuna quería correr y matarlo en ese instante, pero seguía atrapada en los brazos de Federico.

\- me acabas de conocer, ¿Quién te crees para calificarme como tal? – dijo tsuna.

\- eres basura – le respondió el y tsuna podía sentir que estaba enojado, pero la verdad era que ella también lo estaba.

\- xanxus – hablo Enrico con tono de finalidad, interrumpiendo su conversación en voz baja con Massimo – discúlpate con tsunami – pero xanxus solo ignoro a su hermano haciendo que este lo fulminara con la mirada.

Tsuna quería gritar, tenía un asesino como tutor que disfrutaba verla en situaciones incomodas, si la sonrisa malvada que llevaba era una indicación, además un primo super pegajoso que al parecer no podía mantener las manos fuera de ella y otro primo que tenía una arrogancia del tamaño de júpiter, casi le daban ganas de no conocer a los otros dos.

El teléfono de tsuna empezó a sonar con la melodía de Mariage D'amoure por Paul de Senneville, pero antes de que la morena pudiera liberarse de su primo hiper entusiasta y alcanzar su teléfono reborn ya lo tenía en sus manos.

\- chaos… – contesto el teléfono – …soy reborn… - dijo a quien sea que estaba del otro lado del teléfono – …ella está ocupada ¿Quién la necesita?... – pregunto y tsuna deseo desesperadamente que no fuera ninguna de sus hermanas o sus amigas – …puede dejarme su mensaje y se lo are llegar… - tsuna trato de hablar, pero su rostro estaba amortiguado en el pecho de Federico – …bien me asegurare de que llegue a tiempo… - con eso colgó sin ninguna cortesía.

\- ¡¿Quién te dio derecho a contestar mis llamadas?! – casi grito tsuna al poder liberarse de los brazos de Federico.

\- una chica llamada ichigo dijo que tenías una sesión de fotos a las ocho – respondió el ignorando la indignación de tsuna – dijo que llevaras "al niño lindo de la última vez" – se burló.

\- ¿Dónde? – pidió tsuna molesta.

\- en la fuente del parque – le informo.

\- ¿de que hablan? – pregunto Federico mientras jugaba con el cabello de tsuna y bloqueaba sus intentos de detenerlo.

\- de mi trabajo – le contesto la chica irritada – basil-kun ¿podrías venir? – el chico rubio asintió.

\- por supuesto tsunami-dono – dijo el muchacho, aunque un poco sonrojado pues sabía que el "chico lindo" que habían mencionado era el – cuente conmigo – ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, su aneki la mataría si no llevaba al niño rubio.

\- ¿trabajo? – pregunto Massimo arqueando una ceja.

\- si – le respondió tsuna tratando inútilmente de separar a Federico – soy modelo – él la miro de arriba hacia abajo con incredulidad.

\- ¡ya basta Federico! – ordeno Enrico deteniendo a su hermano de inmediato – estas molestando a tsunami – Federico hizo un puchero, pero se alejó de ella.

\- gracias – le dijo al mayor de los hermanos.

Un silencio cayó sobre la habitación y tsuna se sentía tensa con solo ver a los seis allí observando su habitación sin hacer nada. Así que trato de pensar en algo que rompiera el hielo de alguna manera.

\- sensei – llamo a reborn, el bajo lo que parecía uno de sus álbumes de fotos – dijo que era uno de los guardas espalda asignados – el asintió - ¿significa que hay más? – el asintió.

\- si – dijo aquí basil es uno, y los demás están familiarizándose con la ciudad – tsuna trato de no pensar en la idea de que haiga un montón de mafiosos corriendo por namimori.

\- ¿Dónde se van a quedar? – pregunto tsuna después de meditarlo un poco.

\- estos cuatro se quedarán en la casa que su padre mando a preparar y yo como soy tu tutor obviamente me quedare aquí – tomo todo su auto control para no soltar su chillido de la infancia, algo dentro de ella le decía que tener a ese hombre en su casa solo serían problemas.

Tsuna paso toda la tarde tratando de conocer a sus primos y a su nuevo tutor, una tarea difícil cuando tienes catorce años y el más próximo a tu edad tiene veinte y dos. Y en todo ese tiempo sus padres no subieron a comprobarlos ni una sola vez, allí estaba su hija con seis extraños en su habitación, hombres que eran peligrosos y estando ella totalmente indefensa sus padres estaban abajo haciéndose cariñitos y otro montón de tonterías.

Una alarma empezó a sonar y tsuna automáticamente miro a su reloj solo para ver que este marcaba las cinco y treinta, pero ninguna alarma, al regresar su atención a sus acompañantes tuvo que parpadear varias veces, porque en el lugar donde antes estaba su tutor se encontraba una versión chibi de él, con el mismo traje, las mismas patillas, pero era ¿un bebe? Y ahora también llevaba colgado al cuello un chupete amarillo que tsuna juraba podía brillar.

\- ¿Cómo…? – señalo a reborn, pero nadie se dignó a responderle, ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre adulto se transformara en un bebe en unos segundos? ¡Eso va contra las reglas de la naturaleza en todos los sentidos!, pero antes de que tsuna pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta su madre les llamo a cenar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado.**

 **La condición de reborn se explicará en otro momento**

 **Nikopelukas fuiste el primero que acertó así que mándame en un PM lo que te gustaría en un one shot de este universo.**

 **Eso es todo perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Besos y contenten.**


End file.
